


The Stars are the Scars & Marks on Your Skin...

by yonaren (nicrt)



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Can Be Read For Other Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/yonaren
Summary: ...a story to be told, a world unseen.Or: Two lovers lie together, basking in each other's love.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Yonashiro Sho, Other/Other
Kudos: 7





	The Stars are the Scars & Marks on Your Skin...

There's a trail of beauty marks across the vast, dark skin of his back; black on black, but like stars forming a constellation in the night sky. His fingers traced them, a touch soft against skin, barely there like a hard to hear whisper. The other fidgeted still; shuffled around so that he could peer at him from where his head laid on the pillows. His gaze was soft and sleepy as he looked on, as he rested his chin on his crossed arms.

He didnt say anything, so he wont either. Rather, he grinned up at the other boy and continued with his exploration.

Dainty fingers discovered several kinds of scars and marks, each one a fascination in his mind. The back of a person was the one place they could never truly see but must always protect. But when they open their heart to another, it's the one place they'd trust the other to watch. And so he watched. The way the muscle rippled with each shift, the way it lifts ever slightly with each breath. The way they tell his story. And that he was entrusting it to him, just as much as he'd entrusted his heart.

So he pressed a single kiss, in the small of his back.

A mark of his own, a new story told.

The moment shifted; changed from him studying a beautiful dark sky to him being studied. The other reached around to grasp his wrist, pulling it up to his face.

His hand is being watched. Gently, curiously, lovingly. The fingers turned his had this way and that, trying to find a story just like he had with his back. His gaze searched for marks and scars amongst the lines across the skin, studied the tips of his fingers and fingernails. His hand was slight in the other's palm, by only a little. But they grab and grasp his whole, engulfing him entirely.

The other leaned in, lips brought down upon the back of his hand. Eyes closed, his kiss lingered and it sent a warmth through his heart and a chill across his skin. When he opened his eyes, he only hoped that the same gaze he received, was being given back. Twice-fold, a hundred times, infinitely, with love.

Strong fingers wrapped around his long ones and he's been pulled forward. His lips met his and it felt like two stars had collided. In the darkness of their space, in the light of their love. When two stars collide, they'd either create a blackhole - dark, all-consuming, mysterious, never ending...or they'd emerge as something new. A bigger, brighter star.

And in the process of making and unmaking, it felt like the warmth of the world - full of galaxies called the universe, were with him through these lips against his own.

A hand on his back pulled him closer. Fingers in his hair pushed him up further. Eyelashes tickling his cheeks. The sounds he made, an symphony only for him; for only his ears to listen and for only his mouth to play with. And when they slowed, steady like the rhythm in their hearts, they'd stare at each other again. Studying. Watching. Learning. Yearning. Loving.

The marks on his skin, the scars on his face. The wideness of his grin, the bells in his laughter. The red of his lips and the love in his eyes.

And even when there's nothing left to learn, they'd still come back to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hijacked @96TOMOAKI's prompt [here](https://twitter.com/96TOMOAKI/status/1200620354172944384)


End file.
